


melting, floating

by Glitter_Lisp



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Platonic BDSM, Post-Descendants 3, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: It had been a while, a long while, since they had been able to do this thing properly. Not since the barrier came down. Not since the months before then, when Uma had been gone, and Harry had felt himself winding tighter and tighter every day they went without her.He turned his head and smiled lazily at her as he felt that tension finally unraveling, leaving him spent and sleepy in its wake.





	melting, floating

**Author's Note:**

> don't....... look at me

Uma took care of him. She took care of Gil, too, and the rest of their crew, but Harry didn’t think it was in the same way. The touches and the words and the handling. One of the many things on the Isle that no one talked about, but that might be, for the most part, because people didn’t know. Uma kept a lot of it to herself, and Harry followed her lead, and that meant the most he got in public was a pet or a tug on his hat or a look that was equal parts sharp and fond. 

It was only alone that he was allowed to have this, all of this. 

Uma was leaning up against the mess of pillows on her bed, legs stretched out in front of her, and he was curled up on his side, head in her lap, face pressed against her stomach. She had one hand in his hair, fingers deftly working out tangles and curls, and the other trailing up and down his bare arm and shoulder. 

“Aw, baby,” she cooed, and he shivered, just a little. “You had a hard day?”

He curled in more, such a tight little ball his knees were nearly at her hip. “No.”

“No?” she repeated, a laugh in her voice. “That why you’re hanging on me like a limpet?”

He wanted to be stubborn and pull away just to prove her wrong, but she wouldn’t like that and neither would he. “A first mate can’t miss his captain?”

“Mm, you missed something.”

That did make him pull away, just enough so he could tilt his head back and frown at her. “I missed _ you_, Uma. Not this.”

Her eyes went soft, and she trailed her hand gently down the back of his head so she could tickle the hairs at the nape of his neck, then twist her fingers in them until he gasped at the pain of it. “Don’t lie to me, Harry.”

His scalp was stinging, she was holding him tightly enough that he couldn’t move his head, and his body went lax. He sighed in relief, eyes drifting halfway shut as a slow, lazy smile curled at the corners of his lips. 

“Okay. Missed this, too. Not as much, though.”

“Yeah, okay,” and her hands were back to gentle, just sweet little touches that had him melting in her lap and huffing out soft, contented breaths. “Culture shock, sweetheart?”

“Going back this weekend,” he said drowsily. “Just to run around a bit, do a little sailing. Gets stuffy here sometimes.”

Uma hummed idly and scratched at his scalp in a way that had him squirming until she flattened her hand against his head and pressed him down against her legs. “Sit still,” she scolded. “You want me to play with your hair or not?”

He couldn’t bite back his delighted grin, so he closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at her and know she was looking back. “Aye aye, captain. I’ll be good.”

She tugged on his ear. She scratched his neck a little too hard, then soothed the skin with the pads of her fingertips. “I know you will. I like the new vest, by the way. Very Auradon.”

“You think?” he asked. “Evie made it. I had Dizzy work it over a little bit, so it wasn’t so…”

“Yeah, I know,” Uma said. She sounded like she might be laughing again. He wasn’t sure at what, exactly, but that was okay; he was comfortable and her hands were in his hair and the whole point of this, really, was so that he wouldn’t have to be sure of anything except that she liked this as much as he did. 

She told him to sit still, but he couldn’t help but nuzzle a little closer, nudging the bottom of her shirt up until he could get his face against her skin. 

“Oh, it’s like that today? You want to touch?”

His hands twitched despite himself. The hook was lying somewhere behind him, dropped when he crawled onto the bed after Uma, and it made it easier to twist his fingers together against his chest where she couldn’t seen. 

“Can I? It’s okay?”

He still didn’t open his eyes, but her voice sounded like she was smiling. “Yeah, go for it.”

He was moving before she had finished speaking, twisting out of her lap and pressing himself against her side, instead. He ripped his gloves off carelessly and threw them somewhere off to the side so that when he had his whole body stretched out next to hers—but lower, just a bit, just as it should be—he could slide his hand under her shirt, fingers splayed against her belly. It was softer than it was a few months ago, rounded out by more food and less fighting, and something ached happily inside him to see it. He rucked her shirt up higher so he could press his cheek against her ribs, and then had to fight the urge to open his mouth and bite. He wanted to hold onto her with everything he had, but biting wouldn’t be nice. His job, when they did this, was to be sweet. Hers was to be in charge. 

She snickered, then pushed him none-too-gently off so she could reach up to peel her shirt off entirely. He whined, but then she was pulling his shirt over his head too and hauling him by his hair until he was lying half on top of her, his head on her shoulder and, god, his chest on hers and her bare hands all over his back and he couldn’t- he couldn’t-

He didn’t realize he was trembling until her hand settled heavy on the back of his neck. Even then, it took another few seconds to realize he was making soft, hurt little noises, muffled by her skin but still loud enough to be heard. 

“Hey. Harry.” She didn’t make him look at her, she let him keep his face tucked against her neck, but she didn’t say anything else until he nodded. “Is this okay? You need to ease up?”

He had one arm draped across her middle and he tightened it without meaning too as he shook his head frantically. “No, ‘m good, ‘s good. Sorry. Thank you.”

“Okay. If you say so.” She sounded doubtful, but she resumed petting him with one hand while the other stayed at the nape of his neck, an anchoring point that kept him from drifting off entirely. 

Still, after a time, and he couldn’t be sure how long, he recognized a warm, familiar lassitude. It had been a while, a _ long _ while, since they had been able to do this thing properly. Not since the barrier came down. Not since the months before then, when Uma had been gone, and Harry had felt himself winding tighter and tighter every day they went without her. 

He turned his head and smiled lazily at her as he felt that tension finally unraveling, leaving him spent and sleepy in its wake. “Hi,” he murmured, rubbing his cheek absently against her shoulder. 

“Hi,” she echoed, and she wasn’t laughing this time, just smiling and looking fond and warm. The hand on his neck reached up to pet his hair, brush it back from his face, and he hummed happily. “You’ve been needing this, huh?”

“Mhm.”

She cooed and craned her neck around to press a kiss to the top of his head. If he weren’t already a Harry-shaped puddle on top of her, he might melt a little more. “I’m sorry I haven’t been taking care of you lately.”

“Doin’ it now,” he pointed out. His tongue felt clumsy in his mouth. Words were hard to find, but it was okay. Uma always knew what he was saying. 

“Should’ve done it months ago,” she said. “When we first got back, or at least when we got back to Auradon.”

“‘ve been busy.”

“Still. Didn’t mean to leave you alone so long.”

That brought an unexpected burn of tears to his eyes, and he ducked his head down again. “S’okay. Sorry.”

Uma huffed and chucked him softly under the chin. “What’re you sorry for, huh?”

“I don’t…” He frowned and tried to pull his thoughts together. Couldn’t quite manage it. “I’m. Um.”

“Yeah, that’s right. Don’t apologize, dummy, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Okay.” He didn’t know if that was right, but Uma said not to say sorry, so he didn’t. He tried to press closer, found he was already plastered as close as he could get, and slung a leg over hers, instead. He would worry about his weight on top of her, but Uma was strong, always, the _ strongest _. 

“Is that right?” she asked, chest rumbling with laughter beneath him. “The strongest ever?”

He hadn’t known he was speaking out loud. It didn’t sound like she minded, though, so he just nodded and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. “Yeah. Ever. ‘lways.”

She kissed him again, lips against his hair, and he took it as permission to go. 

He drifted for a long time, dizzy and weightless and warm and safe, not asleep but maybe not all the way awake, either, only ever aware of Uma and everywhere they were touching. It was good. She was good. She helped him be good. 

When he finally felt himself surfacing, his mouth was dry and gummy. He smacked his lips a few times and grimaced. “Was that…”

“Oh, hey.” Uma slipped a finger under his chin and tilted his head back to look up at her. “You back now?”

“Gettin’ there.” He kind of wanted to lay his head back down and go to sleep, but he had already been here long enough, and he was awake enough now to feel the uncomfortable heat and sweat dried between them. He wiggled a little, started to pull away, and froze when he felt Uma’s grip tighten on his neck. He hadn’t even realized her hand was still there. 

“Hey,” she said, giving him a little shake so he would know to pay attention. “You need to talk to me more. Tell me if you need this, all right? I don’t see you enough these days to be able to just know.”

He nodded and couldn’t help the soft smile. “In all fairness, I don’t think I knew I needed it that bad, either.”

She tsked and dragged her nails down the back of his neck. His eyes didn’t quite roll back, but his mouth did fall open and he tilted his head back, baring his throat automatically. Uma snickered as she rubbed a thumb back and forth over the sensitive skin just below his jaw, and he felt himself teetering on the edge of that soft, floating space. 

“Uma,” he rasped. “Gonna-”

The hand on his throat turned to grab his jaw, and she didn’t let go as she twisted her legs beneath herself and sat up on her knees in one fluid motion. Harry choked and scrambled up after her, ending up crouched awkwardly on his hands and one knee, the other leg splayed out behind him. “You’ll _ tell _ me next time,” she growled, shaking his head a little, not letting him look away from her face. “How am I supposed to look after you if I don’t know you need it?”

“Sorry,” he gasped, and it hurt, her fingers pressing into his jaw and the anger in her voice, but her other hand was rubbing gently at his shoulder. Her expression was nothing but concern. 

This kind of melting wasn’t the same, but he still went soft under her hands. “I’ll tell you,” he promised, then asked, less certainly than he would have liked, “and you’ll watch out for me, for if I don’t?”

“Aw, Harry,” and he wanted to purr at the way her hand went soft again and she tugged teasingly at his ear. “You know I will. What kind of captain would I be if I didn’t take care of my first mate?”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
